


big dragon

by tailey06



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't copy to another website, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, lonely spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailey06/pseuds/tailey06
Summary: twilight leaves spike home alone, but why didn’t she ever mention how lonely it was?
Relationships: Spike & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	big dragon

_“Are you sure you can handle staying home by yourself? I might be gone for awhile.”_

_“I can handle it, Twi, honest!”_

Spike dragged himself to the dinner table. He hopped on his step stool and all but dropped his plate of gems onto the table. He hoisted himself onto the chair, seating himself in the small crystallized booster seat that had grown with the chair when the castle sprouted. He picked up a gem, but he wasn’t hungry.

_“Why don’t you stay at Applejack’s farm? It might get lonely in the castle all by yourself.”_

_“Aw, I don’t need a babysitter, Twilight. I’m a big dragon now! I can take care of myself.”_

The gem danced from claw to claw, spinning and twisting in his grasp. Ruby, his favorite. Partially because it tasted the best and partially because it was Rarity’s favorite. His ear fronds went down and he dropped his claw with a huff, the hollow resound of ruby on crystal echoing in the empty castle. It felt empty, anyways. Twilight would say it wasn’t technically empty. It was filled with books and sapphire furniture and him. 

_“You’re right, you’re right. You’re my big dragon now, you can handle a few weekends alone.”_

He ventured through the calignous hallway, a single candlestick in his grasp, illuminating the hallway just enough so that he could see a few feet ahead of him. The shadows of the decorative lights capered on the dark crystal walls. The floor was a deep red and much too cold on his claws.The castle was always so dark and quiet at night, he used to get lost when they first moved in. He never minded the silence of the castle before, but now the slapping of the pads of his claws are strangely comforting. The sound of his tail dragging idly across the floor behind him, the _click-click-click_ of his claws everytime he took a step. It proved the castle was vacant, even if it was only him. He wished they were hoofsteps instead.

_“I made a list of chores for you to do while I’m gone. I’m going to be busy when I get back, so I need a little help, okay? It’s not long, just a few household chores. Go to one of the girls if you need anything and if it’s urgent, send me a-”_

_“Twilight, stop being such a nervous neigher and go! Everything will be fine, this place will be even better than how you left it, dragon’s honor!”_

Rarity and Fluttershy had stopped by yesterday, no doubt Twilight’s doing. He knew that she gave them instructions to check on him every couple days. He had seen Rarity a few days before when she insisted he come along with her to the spa. It’s not like all he did was spend time in the castle, he was out and about, getting groceries and helping the girls with their métiers. It was nice to feel useful. He had already knocked out his chores in half a day, cleaned the whole castle in less than two.

He couldn’t wait to show Twilight when she got home.

_“Bring me back something!”_

_“No.”_

_“Pleaseee, Twi?”_

_“Hey! No puppy dog eyes, you’re playing dirty!”_

_“Won’t you do it for your favorite little brother in all of Equestria?”_

_“You’re my only little brother in all of Equestria.”_

_“You got that right, sister! ...But I’m your favorite, right?”_

_“Of course, Spike.”_

He stopped in front of Twilight’s room, door open but uninviting. He had been in there countless times, but this felt different. Off. It felt like snooping, even though he had no ill intentions. Twilight had been gone way longer than anypony had anticipated and the poorly-masked uncertainty among the group was obvious. Everytime he saw Applejack, her eyebrows were knitted just a bit too tightly and every conversation with Rainbow Dash had an underlying buzz of worry. It went unstated but Twilight had promised two weeks and she had been gone for almost two months.

She stopped answering his letters last week. 

_“I stocked up the kitchen with food but just in case I left you some bits on your nightstand. Make sure to go to bed at a reasonable time, baby dragons need their sleep-”_

_“I thought we agreed I was a big dragon!”_

_“You’ll always be my little hatchling, even when you’re bigger than me.”_

_“Bleh, Twi, no sappy stuff!”_

Spike peeked into her room. Everything was just as she left it, tidy and organized to a T. He wandered in and set his candle on her nightstand. He heaved himself up onto her bed, claws digging into her comforter. He sat down on the edge, staring down at the floor. The bed was much too large for him but there was nowhere else he’d rather sleep. He blew out the candle and with a yawn he crawled under the covers, circling under them until he found a comfortable position.

_“Twilight, the train is going to take off any minute now.”_

_“Alright, alright, yeesh. Didn’t realize you wanted to get rid of me that badly.”_

_“Do you need help with your bags?”_

_“I think I got this. Oh, and Spike?”_

_“Yeah, Twilight?”_

_“Be good.”_

He curled in a ball, head just below her pillow. He hugged the tip of his tail to his muzzle, knees up and chin tucked to his chest. He settled into the covers, clutching them closer. If he pretended hard enough, they almost felt like her fur.

“Goodnight, Twilight,” he whispered.

He hoped she would come back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked this little one-shot. it isn’t my best work bc it’s rushed. i have an essay due by midnight ajdjdkf. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! feel free to point out any spelling errors or grammar-related mistakes because this isn’t beta-read😺 thanks for reading and have a good day/night <3


End file.
